La véritable histoire de Mwu et Maryu
by Arkaline
Summary: La série ne raconte pas toute l'histoire de ces deux personnages durant GSD, pourquoi ne pas venir la découvrir ici ?
1. Quand le masque tomba

**La véritable histoire de Mwu et Maryu**

Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que l'univers de Gundam SEED destiny et les personanges ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire se déroule durant Gundam SEED Destiny, et retrace toute l'historie de Mwu/Néo et Maryu. Bien évidemment,c ertains passages seront repris de la série, mais il y en aura aussi de nouveaux qui j'espére, vous intéresserons. Les 3 premiers chapitres suivent fort la série, forcément, il faut bien mettre les bases pour ceux qui ne se souvienne pas :P

Ceci est ma premiére fic' alors ne soyez pas trop meuchant / Ecrite il y a quelques moi,s je vais me contenter de la relire et peut-être de modifier quelques rares passages, la publication devrait donc aller assez vite.

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le masque tomba**

_Nous sommes en C.E. 73, durant la bataille de Berlin. Kira Yamato vient d'envoyer un Windam au tapis et, ressentant quelque chose d'anormal, demande au capitaine de l'Archangel, Maryu Ramius d'aller le chercher..._

_ Avant de descendre du vaisseau, Maryu demanda à l'équipage de chercher le lieu exact de chute de l'appareil ennemi. Il était inutile de prendre le risque d'envoyer des hommes dehors si le pilote n'avait pas pu survivre. _

_- _**Nous l'avons trouvé.**

_ Les débris du Windam apparurent sur le grand écran, face à Maryu qui cru un instant qu'elle rêvait. Ce visage elle l'avait déjà vu ! Mais c'était impossible, Mwu était mort ! Le pilote devait juste étrangement lui ressemblait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais le doute était là et elle ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher de descendre elle-même du vaisseau pour vérifier._

_ La bataille face au Destroy s'étant calmée, elle descendit accompagnée de quelques soldats et se retrouva face à l'impossible. Il avait maintenant des cheveux longs et une cicatrice en forme de fourche sur le visage mais c'était bien lui, vêtu d'un uniforme de l'Alliance Terrienne bien sombre. Elle resta bouche-bée un moment avant de se reprendre, cherchant une explication logique à la situation._

_- _**Emmené le à l'infirmerie**, _ordonna t-elle._

_ Elle n'arriva pas à en dire plus._

_ S'il était en vie, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu vers elle ? Où avait-il passé ses deux dernières longues années ? Son cœur se mit à lui faire mal plus que jamais, elle qui commençait seulement a accepter son absence, voilà que tout était remis en cause. La blessure dans sa poitrine se rouvrit et l'impatience la gagna. Elle voulait qu'il se réveille, qu'elle puisse le serrer dans ses bras, qu'il lui raconte tout, mais en attendant, elle allait devoir être patiente._


	2. Néo Lornoke

**Chapitre 02 : Néo Lornoke**

_ Maryu était de retour sur la passerelle de commandement. Elle aurait préféré se diriger vers l'infirmerie et essayer de comprendre la situation mais son rôle de capitaine l'en empêcher : le devoir avant tout ! Cependant même si son corps était assis au même endroit que d'habitude, il était facile de voir à son regard qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Mwu hantait l'intégralité de ses pensées et torturait son cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde._

_ Du côté de l'infirmerie, le médecin avait lancé un test ADN afin de lever les doutes sur l'identité du blessé, juste au cas où il ne se réveillait pas. Allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, il dormait paisiblement, se remettant de ses blessures._

_ Après de nombreuses heures, l'Archangel était enfin à l'abri des combats et des regards, dormant sous les flocons de neige qui recouvraient peu à peu le paysage. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Maryu partit pour l'infirmerie. Le soldat de l'Alliance ressemblant à Mwu dormait sous son regard inquiet et celui de Murdoch. Le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie quand Kira entra._

_- _**Quelles sont les nouvelles, à t'il retrouvé ses esprits ?** _demanda Kira._

_- _**Pas encore,** _lui répondit Maryu_.** Il paraît qu'il s'est réveillé pendant les soins. Il a marmonné qu'il était le capitaine Néo Lornoke des forces de l'Alliance du 81éme bataillon de mobile suit. Mais après avoir introduit les résultats de ses analyses sanguines dans l'ordinateur de bord, nous avons obtenu un taux de compatibilité de 100%... L'homme qui est devant nous est Mwu La Fraga.**

_ Les regards du mécanicien et du coordinateur ultime reflétaient leurs inquiétudes._

_- _**Ou du moins, il s'agit du même corps,**_ ajouta t'elle la voix tremblante._

_- _**Y a forcément une explication logique,** _tenta Murdoch. _**Car enfin, il s'agit bien du commandant !**

_- _**Oui, à l'heure qu'il est, on ne peut plus douter de son identité, **_confirma Kira._

_- _**Ca alors...**

_ Cette voix, c'était celle du blessé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui._

- **On m'a promu commandant ?**

_ Maryu se leva brutalement, faisant tomber le tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise._

_- _**Je croyais vous avoir dit que j'étais capitaine ! Vous m'avez fait prisonnier, vous n'allez pas me donner de l'avancement !**

_ Maryu le fixait, pétrifié, elle était totalement sous le choc, cette voix, c'était lui ! Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas les reconnaître. Les larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans son regard. Et Néo Lornoke, car c'est ainsi qu'il disait se nommé, la regardait sans comprendre. Elle retroussa sa main vers son visage, sentant qu'elle allait fondre en larme sous ce regard bleuté._

_-___**Mais, qu'es ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi es-ce que vous pleurez ma jolie ? Je vous plais ?**

_ C'était les paroles de trop, Maryu quitta l'infirmerie en pleurant._

_- _**Mwu enfin ! **_râla Kira._

_- _**Bah quoi ? Et puis, je ne m'appelle pas Mwu !**

_ La situation était bien plus complexe que prévu, Kira et Mrudoch sans rendirent compte immédiatement : la présence de cet homme à bord allez retourner la cervelle de leur capitaine. Mais ils s'inquiétaient plus car elle était leur amie depuis bien des années._

_ Dans le couloir d'en face, Maryu sanglotait, incapable de s'arrêter. Miriallia qui passait par là accouru alors que Kira et Murdoch sortaient. La sachant entre de bonnes mains, ils laissèrent Miriallia emmenait Maryu loin de l'infirmerie._

_- _**Il a perdu la mémoire ?** _demanda Murdoch._

_-___**Non, il ne l'a pas perdu, **_répondit Kira_.** Je crois plutôt qu'on la lui a remplacée. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais combattu du coté des forces terriennes. Cependant, il n'y a plus de doute, c'est bien Mwu. Au combat, je l'avais sentit.**

_- _**Quelle embrouille, s'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire vite fait, une qui va morfler salement, c'est le capitaine.**

_ Murdoch n'avait pas tord, au self du vaisseau, elle continuait de pleurer malgré tout les efforts de Miriallia pour la calmer. Quand elle l'avait vu inconscient à Berlin, elle avait cru un instant que sa vue lui jouait des tours, puis, suite aux analyses des médecins, elle s'était persuadée que par miracle il avait survécu et que le destin les avaient à nouveau réunis. Elle avait longuement patientait à l'infirmerie, attendant patiemment son réveil... et voilà qu'il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Elle était brisée._

_- _**Il retrouva peut-être la mémoire, tout n'est pas perdue capitaine.**

_ Les paroles de la jeune CIC lui donnèrent un nouvel espoir, allumèrent une petite flamme dans son cœur qui lui permit de sécher ses larmes. Elle essaya de se reprendre, le vaisseau avait besoin d'elle, elle était capitaine ! Et ne pouvait donc pas se laisser aller comme ça au risque de mettre les vies de tout son équipage en danger._

_ Retourner à l'infirmerie était bien au dessus de ses forces pour le moment, alors elle se plongea dans son travail, comme elle savait si bien le faire pour oublier tous ceux qui l'entourait depuis la mort de Mwu. Si le mot mort était encore le plus adapté._

_ Une fois calmée, Maryu retourna à son poste et après le grand discours du président des PLANTs, l'Archangel et son équipage décida de faire route vers Orb... Après une rude bataille contre les forces de ZAFT, le vaisseau se retrouva sous l'eau, faisant route en toute discrétion. Les efforts de Kira au combat lui avaient couté cher en blessure mais au moins, ils étaient tous en vie._


	3. Infirmerie

**Chapitre 03 : Infirmerie**

_Maryu avançait dans le couloir, elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Son but était d'allez voir Kira, blessé durant la dernière bataille, mais elle ne pensait pas à ça en marchant. Elle savait que Néo était à l'infirmerie, et que donc forcément, elle le croiserait..._

_ Néo lui, était heureux, bon d'accord, un grand pilote était blessé, et alors ? Lui au moins, ça lui faisait de la compagnie ! Et autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui passait le voir à l'infirmerie quand il était le seul blessé à bord._

_- _**Ce gamin qui pilote l'Impulse, il a du caractère et une sacré détermination Plus ca va, plus il s'améliore.**

_- _**Tu l'as déjà rencontré en personne? **_demanda Kira._

_- _**Mouais... une fois... Bon, alors, en fait, qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Avant c'était contre nous que vous vous battiez... et maintenant j'ai l'impression que ZAFT est...**

_Néo remarqua la présence de Maryu, et cessa de parler. Il la fixa un instant avant de reprendre tout en l'examinant de la tête au pied._

_- _**Votre ennemi...**

**- C'est le cas,**_ confirma t'elle en forçant un sourire et en le dévorant du regard._

_Maryu vint s'asseoir prêt de Kira et commença à discuter avec lui. Néo la regarda du coin de l'œil en avalant son plateau repas. Servi au lit, ce n'est pas le rêve ça ? _

_Sa conversation avec Kira prit vite fin, et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière elle, vers Néo. Sentant que Kira ne devait pas intervenir, Cagalli décida de lui donner à manger comme un bébé, la scène aurait était comique si la tension entre Néo et Maryu ne s'était pas propagée à toute l'infirmerie._

_- _**Es ce que votre vaisseau reçoit ses ordres d'Orb ?**_ demanda Néo pour briser le silence._

_- _**Parfois je me demande, **_répondit simplement Maryu._

_- _**Qu'es ce que vous comptez faire de moi une fois... sur Orb ? **

_ Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, et les membres de l'équipage présent compatirent à la douleur de Maryu, la question avait du lui faire du mal, non, elle lui avait fait du mal, assez pour qu'elle cesse de regarder Néo, préférant fixer un des coins de la salle. Elle comprenait sa question, il ne se souvenait de rien, il était persuadé d'être Néo Lornoke, soldat de l'Alliance, alors pourquoi aurait-il envie de rester avec eux ? _

_ Mal à l'aise, Néo détourna le regard à son tour, comme une si jolie femme pouvait apparaître si triste ? Etait ce à cause de cet autre homme ?_

_- _**Et... ce Mwu La Fraga ?**

**- Quoi ?**

_ Elle redressa la tête vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir demander, et Néo la regarda à nouveau également._

_- _**Comment vous le connaissez ?**

_Les joues de Maryu prirent une teinte rosie._

_- _**C'était un ancien compagnon. Un homme exceptionnel. Mais il est partit.**

_ Le regard de Maryu retenait ses larmes. Néo se sentait directement touché par sa tristesse sans réellement comprendre les raisons. Il se sentait proche d'elle, il avait envie qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie._

_- _**Il était plus qu'un simple compagnon d'arme n'est ce pas ?**

_Kira eut envie d'intervenir, mais Cagalli lui planta presque la fourchette dans le fond de la gorge, le condamnant à se taire. Maryu hocha la tête, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il serra les poings, la voir pleurer lui faisait mal. Elle ne put s'empécher de se lever et de quitter la piéce au plus vite, elle avait besoin d'air._

_- _**Soigne toi bien Kira.**


	4. Seul

**Chapitre 4 : Seul**

_ Kira avait quitté l'infirmerie, il était déjà rétabli. Résultat, Néo se retrouva à nouveau seul dans cet endroit qui lui semblait un peu plus sinistre chaque jour. Ces journées étaient fort peu intéressantes, il vivait au rythme des plateaux repas qu'on lui apportait, des tests du médecin, des arrivées de l'infirmière qui changeait ses bandages, et surtout et par dessus tout, de la venue du capitaine._

_ Chaque jour sans exception depuis leur très courte discussion, elle passait à l'infirmerie, demandait au médecin comment allait le blessé, le regardait brièvement, le fuyant du regard, puis repartait. A chaque fois, Néo la contemplait, l'admirer sous tout les angles qui lui étaient accessibles et mourrait d'envie de se lever, de l'attraper par la main et de lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais il était solidement attaché au lit, retenu par ce fichu câble qui maintenait ses poignés seraient l'un à l'autre._

_ D'ailleurs, il en avait assez de se retrouver les mains ainsi liée, non seulement cela était douloureux, mais en plus cela le gênait pour dormir, manger, et pour toute autre activité de base. Mais il était prisonnier, et devait donc s'y faire. Si il était assez sage, peut être qu'il serait libérait de cette entrave au combien dérangeante?_

_ Maryu, de son côté, essayer de s'occuper les pensées en travaillant. Mais, pendant que le vaisseau restait caché, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire si ce n'est se tenir au courant des événements extérieur. Et autant dire qu'une heure apr jour suffisait plus qu'amplement. Les nuits étaient courts, elle les passait à se retourner la cervelle dans tout les sens, cherchant un moyen de lui faire retrovuer la mémoire... Et si il n'y en aviat pas ?_

_ Elle qui en voyant son visage avait espéré revivre le même bonheur, voilà qu'elle était déchirée dès qu'elle croisait son regard, dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle serra son collier dans ses mains, es ce que tout cela était bien réel ?_

_ Les jours passérent, ils étiaent seuls, chacun de leur côté, seul._


	5. L'espace d'un instant

**Chapitre 5 : L'espace d'un instant**

_ L'Archangel arrive sur Orb et Asran débarque sur le vaisseau, fortement blessé. Néo était heureux d'avoir un nouveau compagnon dans sa chambre ! Manque de chance pour lui, Asran était tellement blessé qu'il n'avait même pas la force de discuter. _

_ Un soir, il péta un plomb, ne supportant plus de rester enfermer là à ne rien faire._

_- _**Laisser moi au moins sortir 5 minutes pour me dégourdi les jambes ! Je ne supporte plus d'être constamment coincé dans ce lit ! C'est de la torture !**

_ Le médecin et l'infirmière se consultèrent du regard puis sortirent. Il avait envie de se pendre, persuader de ne pas quitter ce lit avant un bon bout de temps. Et pourtant, le médecin revint avec un soldat armé._

_- _**Nous allons vous laisser marcher un peu, mais vous resterez attacher et ce soldat ne vous lâchera pas d'une semelle. Si jamais vous faites un faux pas, n'espérait pas que je vous laisse ressortir de là vivant.**

_ Libération divine ! Néo bondit de son lit, impatient de pouvoir marcher un peu, et surtout de voir autre chose que cette salle déprimante et puant le blessé à plein nez. Il demanda au soldat de le guider vers la vitre offrant la plus belle vue en temps normal._

**- Vous savez, il fait nuit.**

**- Peu importe !**

_ Ils arrivèrent prêt d'une baie vitrée où peu de monde passé._

**- C'est ça votre plus belle vue !? Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute, le vaisseau est dans un hangar, alors quoi qu'on fasse, vous ne verrez pas grand-chose, **_annonça le soldat._

**- Vous devriez être heureux de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie.**

_ Il se retourna brutalement, cette voix, c'était._

_- _**Capitaine.**

_ Le soldat la salua, Néo tenta sa chance._

_- _**Je serai encore plus heureux si c'est câble ne m'arracher pas les poignés à chaque pas.**

_ Maryu sourit, il était vrai que gardé ces liens si longtemps devait être douloureux. Elle continua son chemin, ayant peur de parler plus avec lui. Mais son cœur lui demandait de rester, et quand Néo lâcha un soupir de désespoir, elle s'arrêta._

_- _**Soldat, laissez nous**_._

**- Mais capitaine, il risque de-**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis assez grande pour me défendre.**

_ Le soldat s'en alla, préférant tout de même restait quelques couloirs plus loin, juste au cas où le capitaine se mettait à hurler._

_ Maryu s'approcha du soldat de l'Alliance et lui prit les mains._

**- En effet, vos liens vous on blessé.**

_ Il la regarda, silencieux, savourant la douceur de ses mains. Elle le détacha, puis se tourna vers la vitre, la vue était loin d'être belle en effet, mais elle ne souhaitait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux._

**- Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?**

**- Non.**

**- Mais je pourrai...**

**- Essayez, nous verrons bien.**

_ Soudain, Néo l'attrapa, la plaqua contre le mur et leva le poing, mais au moment de la frapper, il s'arrêta net. Une image retentit dans sa tête, le capitaine souriait, non riait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, surtout pas, il sentit que si il le faisait, il le regretterait quand il aurait tiré toute cette historie au claire. Et puis d'où sortait cette image ?_

**- Vous voyez, vous ne pouvez pas.**

_ Elle avait pris un gros risque, elle aurait très bien pu se tromper et se faire assommer net, mais elle n'avait pas écouté sa tête. Il recula, la laissant se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu terminer son geste ?_

_- _**En effet, frapper une si jolie femme serez un crime !**

_ Elle sourit, constatant qu'il avait toujours son sens de l'humour, et au passage qu'il la trouvait toujours belle. Elle serait bien restée plus longtemps en sa compagnie, mais un message dans le vaisseau lui demandait de rejoindre le pont._

**- Vous pouvez retourner seul à l'infirmerie ? **_Demanda t'elle._

**- Cela dépend.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Es ce que je vais me faire rattacher ? **

**- Il y a des chances.**

**- Ca ne donne pas envie d'y retourner. Je peux au moins vous remercier?**

**- Vous venez de le faire.**

**- Non.**

_ Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle afin qu'elle n'est pas le temps de réagir et de reculer pour l'éviter. Puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle vira au rouge écarlate en le voyant si proche d'elle, sentit comme un coup d'jus étrangement agréable partant de sa joue jusqu'à toutes les parties de son corps, en particulier son cœur qui battait fort au point de lui faire mal. Néo lui semblait satisfait de son attaque surprise, son visage afficher un air de vainqueur et il la dévorait d'un regard malicieux. L'espace d'un instant, elle cru retrouver son faucon et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie._

_ Le soldat revint, gâchant cet instant presque magique._

**- Capitaine, voulez vous que je le ramène ?**

**- Euh, je euh, oui soldat.**

_ Néo était amusé de la voir aussi rouge et gênée. Mais il se laissa rattacher et retourna dans cette triste infirmerie, satisfait de sa journée. Il avait réussit à toucher de ses propres lèvres la plus douce des joues qu'il est pu voir jusqu'à ce jour._


	6. Premier souvenir

**Chapitre 06 : Premier souvenir**

_ Néo continuait de somnoler à l'infirmerie, laissant l'ennui le dévorer un peu plus à chaque minute, et de son côté, Maryu continuait de se tuer à la tache, dirigeant le vaisseau en bon capitaine._

_ Mais leur tranquillité fut vite interrompue : un message venait d'être diffusé dans tout le vaisseau, un certain Eternal avait décollé et la panique se sentait à bord. Néo n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, il était toujours coincé dans l'infirmerie et ce n'était pas ces affaires, sauf que... _

_- _**Nan, pas l'Eternal ! Ils ont besoin d'aide !**

_ Il n'était pas seul dans l'infirmerie, il y avait aussi ce jeune pilote en très mauvais état qui c'était mis à gigoter dans tout les sens. C'était déjà rare de le voir parler, mais en plus bouger ! Quel Miracle ! Avec un peu de chance il aurait bientôt un compagnon sympathique avec qui tué le temps._

_-_** Arrête tu vas faire péter tes coutures !**

_ Bah quoi ? Il aurait était fort dommage qu'il arrache ses coutures, et qu'il se retrouve en mode zombie dormant pendant trois jours complet de plus._

_- _**Je vous en supplie ! Il faut absolument qu'ils le sachent. Kira doit... Lacus, il faut que...**

_ Il semblait délirer à moitié, il bredouillait des mots plutôt que de faire des phrases, mais Néo avait compris l'essentiel de son message et, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, décida de le transmettre à la jolie capitaine. Il tapa sur une des touches du petit clavier tactile situé sur le côté de l'écran, puis, sans comprendre pourquoi tapa les chiffres : 8647._

_ De son côté, Maryu discutait avec Kira et Cagalli du dernier message reçu de l'Eternal, la situation les inquiétait, et ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. La situation était difficile, et leur marge d'action faible. De plus, ils devaient faire vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre Lacus, Andrew, Dacosta et les autres._

_-_** Oh hé !**

_ Néo Lornoke venait d'apparaître sur l'écran principal de la passerelle. Comment avait-il fait ? Seule Maryu sembla vraiment surprise, à croire que dans la tête des autres, il était et restait Mwu La Fraga et non Néo Lornoke._

**- Le type qui est à côté de moi veut absolument faire passer un message alors je transmets. En gros ça dit: Vas-y Kira fonce!**

**- Lacus, protège Lacus à tout prit,**_ murmurait Asran à bout de force en arrière plan. _**Kira!**

**- Il a ajouté si on la perds tout est fini. Voilà! Tu es content?**

_ Asran semblait satisfait car il cessa enfin de gigoter et de mettre son corps à rude épreuve. Kira quand à lui partit en courant, et Maryu regarda l'écran en souriant. Quelque part en lui, Mwu était là, dormant profondément._

_- _**Je vois que tu te souviens encore de l'extension du pont.**

_ Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage quand elle prononça ces quelques mots avant de couper la communication._

_- _**Merci beaucoup commandant La Fraga,**_ murmura Asran._

_ Encore un? Non mais qu'es ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'appeler comme ça ? Et puis, maintenant que le capitaine le disait, comment avait-il su le code qui lui permettait d'entrer directement en contact avec la passerelle de commande ? _

**- Mais qu'es ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler comme ça ? Je suis le capitaine Neo Lornoke ! Une fois pour toute!**

**- Qu-? **

_ Son compagnon de chambre semblait vraiment surpris de s'être trompé de personne. Résultat, Néo commença à se poser des questions. Tous le prenait pour ce Mwu La Fraga, il arrivait à faire des choses sans qu'on le lui ait apprissent, il se sentait ici comme chez lui, même si il était condamné à rester quasiment tout le temps dans l'infirmerie, et par-dessus tout, il y avait le capitaine Ramius. Il la trouvait spéciale, et il se sentait étrangement proche d'elle. Sans oublier qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était sur ce vaisseau._

_- _**Qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?**

_ Asran c'était endormit, surement épuisé par sa dernière action. Néo s'allongea à son tour et se perdit dans ses pensées, cherchant des réponses à ses questions qui le déboussolaient._


	7. Décision douloureuse

**Chapitre 07 : Un décision douloureuse**

_ Le vaisseau Archangel était toujours à Orb, se laissant retaper par les mécaniciens dans un hangar parfaitement adapté à son gabarit. L'équipage en profitait donc pour se reposer avant les grandes batailles avenir. _

_ Un soir parmi tant d'autres, Maryu passa à l'infirmerie demander des nouvelles de Néo La Fraga, mais cette fois ci, elle y alla sur un pas fort peu joyeux et ne prit même pas le temps de regarder le soldat coincé dans son lit. Elle appela le médecin, lui demandant carrément de sortir de la salle pour discuter loin des oreilles du blond._

**- Que se passe t-il capitaine?**

**- Je viens prendre des nouvelles du blessé.**

**- Il est enfin totalement guéri. Il peut bouger librement sans problème et-**

**- Très bien,**_ le coupa t'elle sans s'en rendre compte._

**- Vous êtes bien pâle capitaine, tout va bien?**

_ Elle hocha la tête rapidement, nerveuse, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine._

**- Je peux vous examiner?**

**- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un peu de stress.**

**-Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre autant la pression. Profitez du peu de temps qu'il nous reste ici pour vous reposer.**

_ Elle lui sourit, le médecin n'imaginait pas tout ceux qui se passait dans la tête de la brune. Elle lui annonça qu'elle partait se reposer et disparue du couloir._

_ Voilà qu'elle était allongée dans l'obscurité de sa cabine. Elle ne souhaitait pas allumé les lumières, elle ne voulait pas non plus déambuler dans le vaisseau à chercher la petite bêbête qui pourrait les gêner quand ils repartiraient au combat. C'était rare, mais elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller voir si les mécaniciens auraient retapé le vaisseau dans les temps._

_ Elle soupira, puis la cabine retomba dans le silence._

_ Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Néo était rétabli, et même si il était leur prisonnier elle ne souhaitait pas l'emmener dans les dangereux combats à venir contre sa volonté. Elle aimait Mwu, assez pour laisser partir le nouvel être qu'il était, afin d'être sure et certaine qu'il serait en sécurité._

_ Mais voilà, d'un autre côté, le gardait à ses côtés et tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire était son plus profond désir. Pouvoir à nouveau compter sur lui lors des surcharges de travail, voir son sourire et ses petites blagues illuminées ses journées malgré la guerre. Optionnellement, elle aurait également aimé pouvoir se blottir contre lui le soir et cesser les cauchemars qu'elle faisait depuis le terrible jour où il avait défendu l'Archangel au péril de sa mémoire et du Strike Gundam._

_ Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et glissa sa tête sous son oreiller alors que sa main vint saisir son collier: un cercueil d'argent sur lequel se trovuait une rose rouge. Elle portait se collier depuis qu'elle avait perdu son premier amour pilote de mobile armor. Puis, quand Mwu était parti, elle ne l'avait plus jamais quitté, croyant que jamais elle ne trouverait le bonheur encore une fois auprès d'un homme._

_ Après deux pertes aussi tragiques, elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau, si peur que cela commença à influencer sa décision finale._

_ Tard dans la nuit, elle finie par s'endormir en pleurant, rêvant de tout ses beaux instants qu'elle avait passé avec le faucon d'endymion durant la grande guerre. Ces taquineries, ce baiser sur la passerelle, ces sous-entendu à croquer, son sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa compagnie. _

_ Puis soudain, Mwu la lâcha, il la laissait tomber dans le vide, mettait son masque façon Néo Lornoke, et disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Maryu se réveilla en hurlant, la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage déformait par la peur. Cette fois ci, sa décision était prise._


	8. Séparation

**Chapitre 08 : Séparation**

_ La bataille faisait rage sur Orb, et l'Archangel allait bientôt rejoindre le champ de bataille pour protéger sa nation. Le combat serait dur, ils n'étaient même pas sur d'en sortir vivant. Maryu avait prit une douloureuse décision au réveil, il était tant de la mettre en œuvre._

_ Vêtue de son habituel uniforme d'Orb, le capitaine Ramius se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle entra, la mine inquiète._

_- _**Que se passe t-il ma jolie? **_demanda Néo en abandonnant son plateau petit-déj'._

_- _**C'est l'heure de partir.**

_ Deux soldats les attendaient à la porte, armés, prêt à les escorter. Néo se leva, soudain triste, et les suivit. Il allait apparemment être libéré! Pourquoi hésiter!?_

_ Le cortège parcourra quelques couloirs avant de sortir du vaisseau. Ils suivirent ensuite un chemin qui les amena jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. Durant tout le trajet, pas un mot n'arriva à sortir de leur bouche. Maryu avait trop hésité pour oser lui parler au risque de changer d'avis, et Néo, quelques pas derrière, fixait sa triste silhouette sans trouver le courage de lui adresser la parole._

_ Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bord de la falaise, un Sky Grasper (un avion de chasse) face à eux. Néo avança de quelques pas, puis se tourna vers la jolie brune. Elle respira un grand coup puis détacha les liens qui retenaient les mains du prisonnier l'une à l'autre._

_**-** _**Je ne comprends pas, avoua t-il. Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi?**

**- Vos plaies ont cicatrisé n'es ce pas? Alors il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici ou vous risquez encore de vous blesser.**

**- Oui mais...**

**- Prenez le Sky Grasper. Ce n'est qu'un avion de chasse, mais prenez le. Il est à vous.**

_ En parlant, elle se mit à pleurer, incapable de retenir ses lourdes larmes._

_- _**Je- **_murmura t-elle, hésitante._

_ Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, mais ne trouver pas les mots. Elle fit demi-tour afin qu'il ne voit plus son visage et les larmes qui y roulaient. Néo s'approcha d'elle et passa sa tête par dessus son épaule afin de la regarder tout de même une dernière fois. _

_- _**J'ai cru que vous étiez Mwu. Mais... j'ai du me tromper.**

_ Elle partit en courant vers le vaisseau. Les deux soldats qui les avaient escortés l'accompagnèrent, laissant Néo seul avec le Sky Grasper. Il se sentit désemparer. Et resta un long moment là, sans bouger. Maryu disparu sur le chemin, et avec elle, l'espoir de Néo s'envola. Il ne serait jamais la vérité sur son passé à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise._

_ Le temps s'écoula et elle reprit sa place dans la salle des commandes de l'Archangel, tentant de se persuader qu'il serait mieux là, en sécurité. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder à travers les grandes vitres, de douter, de se demander si elle n'avait pas raté cette seconde chance qu'on lui offrait._

_ Du haut de sa falaise, Néo faisait de même, il regarda le bipède décoller et s'éloigner, le cœur lourd, la tête débordante de question. Les minutes commencèrent à défiler quand Néo sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue._

_-_** Qu-?**

_ Lui, pleurait!? Il n'en revenait pas! Il balaya cette larme du bout des doigts et regarda ses mains un long moment._

_- _**Mais merde! Qu'es ce que je suis con!**

_ Avec elle, il aurait la chance de pouvoir être celui qu'il voulait être et non celui qu'on lui ordonnait d'être! Il aurait une famille! Une personne à protéger et à aimer. Il ne ressemblerait plus à cette crapule de l'Alliance qui était si peu fière d'elle portait constamment un masque! Il serait ravi de porter ces cicatrices et de les montrer au grand public si c'était le prix qu'il avait du payer pour la protéger. Il sentit son cœur battre dans tout son corps, derrière lui, le Sky Grasper semblait l'appeler. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir piloté un et pourtant, ils savaient comment faire. Maryu avait du savoir qu'il en était capable, et c'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait choisit cet appareil et non un autre._

_- _**C'est le moment!**

_ Il grimpa dans le Sky Grasper et mit son casque._

_- _**C'est le moment de rendre l'impossible possible!**

_ L'appareil s'élança du bord de la falaise, il avait du retard sur l'Archangel mais il y arriverait! Il rattraperait ce vaisseau et resterait avec eux, avec elle!_

_ Le faucon venait de prendre son envol, malgré le combat qui l'attendait, il souriait, il savait qu'il en serait capable, qu'il avait vu bien des batailles pire que celle là par le passé, même si il ne s'en souvenait pas réellement._


	9. Quand l'impossible

**Chapitre 09 : Quand l'impossible...**

_ La bataille faisait rage sur les côtes de l'ïle d'Onogoro, l'Archangel se lança dans la bataille et se retrouva face au vaisseau de ZAFT : le Minerva. Le combat s'annonçait encore plus mal que prévu, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Par chance, le Strike-Freedom et Kira rejoignirent la bataille à leur tour, donnant un souffle d'espoir aux forces d'Orb. Et pendant que le jeune coordinateur s'occuper du Destiny, les deux gros vaisseaux se lancèrent dans un duel sans merci._

_ Tous les canons possibles et imaginables qu'ils possédaient tirèrent, les missiles partirent dans tout les sens. Ils se tenaient tête, aucun ne prenait l'avantage durant ce terrible face à face. A la première erreur de l'un, l'autre prendrait l'avantage, et ce sont hélas deux des missiles du Minerva qui parvinrent à percer les défenses du vaisseau d'Orb. L'impact allait faire mal et les désavantager! Sauf qu'il n'eut pas lieu!_

_ De tirs laser vert traversèrent le ciel et les firent exploser avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'Archangel. Le Sky Grasper passa prêt des vitres du vaisseau, les faisant trembler avec la puissance et la proximité de ses réacteurs et montrant sa présence à Maryu qui laissa entendre son étonnement._

_- _**C'est le Sky Grasper! **_ajouta un des membres de l'équipage alors que beaucoup trouvèrent cette intervention fortement inutile._

_ Un petit rire se fit entendre, et il apparut à l'écran. Avec ce casque sur la tête la seule chose qui la différenciait de Mwu la Fraga était sa cicatrice en forme de fourche. Même son regard n'était plus celui de la coquille vide de l'Alliance qu'ils avaient récupérer en miette à Berlin, cette fois ci, il pétillait._

**- Désolé. Ca me démangeait!**

**- Mais qu'es ce que? **

_ Le capitaine Ramius n'en revenait pas et n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, par chance, Mwu La Fraga avait le talent de toujours choisir les bons dans ce genre de situation._

**- Disons que j'ai un petit compte à régler avec le Minerva.**

**- Hein?**

**- Grâce à moi, c'est la victoire assurée. Vous allez voir, c'est un de mes talents cachés.**

_ Il se répéta «c'est le moment» plusieurs fois dans sa tête, c'était le moment de prononcer cette phrase qui lui rongeait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre l'Archangel._

_- _**J'arrive à rendre possible l'impossible!**

_ Il coupa la communication, mais cette phrase... Maryu se recroquevilla en s'agrippant à son siège si fort que si il n'avait pas était un siège militaire prêt à encaisser les coups, il en aurait était marqué. Devait t'elle pleurée ou se réjouir? Etre heureuse de le voir à nouveau ou s'inquiéter de sa sécurité et de l'état de son cœur déjà en mauvais état?_

_- _**Mwu...**

_ Peu importe! Pour le moment, elle devait se reprendre et jouer son rôle de capitaine! C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de le revoir: vaincre ou repousser ZAFT! Et de son côté, le Sky Grapser retourner au combat pour régler ses comptes avec le Minerva. Néo fonça droit vers le Minerva sans la moindre hésitation et l'attaqua avec l'un de ses missiles, apparemment, l'Impulse n'était pas de la partie pour le mettre au tapis ou l'en empêcher, ce fut donc chose facile pour un pilote de sa trempe. Il toucha sa cible en plein dans le mille, mettant aux arrêts trois des méchants canons ennemis en un tir. Hélas pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir: il s'était approché de trop et fut victime d'un tir laser qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il n'aurait pas participé très longtemps à la bataille... mais au moins, il avait fait ce qu'il souhaitait, et non ce qu'on lui ordonnait, il se sentait être lui et non un pantin, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà remporté cette bataille. A un détail prêt..._

_ Le Sky Grasper était HS et trop dur à contrôler, il devait atterrir d'urgence ou s'écraser dans les océans et explosé net. En temps normal il aurait ragé, mais là, il était heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour retourner sur l'Archangel auprès de la jolie capitaine à la chevelure brune. C'était le seul vaisseau qu'il arrivait à contacter rapidement: il n'avait pas les codes de communication d'Orb, et encore moins ceux de ZAFT. Et puis, quitte à choisir, autant rejoindre la jolie brune!_

_- _**Le Sky Grasper vient de se faire toucher!**_ annonça Miriallia._

_ Elle venait de capter l'attention de Maryu, mais cette-ci fut vite dévier car il apparut une fois de plus sur l'écran principale._

_- _**Euh, vous voulez bien me récupérer? **

_ Devait-elle se mettre à hurler de panique à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau? Ou bondir de joie vers le hangar pour l'accueillir à grand bras? Elle choisit la troisième option: elle attrapa le téléphone qui lui permettait de communiquer avec l'intégralité de l'équipage._

_- _**A tout l'équipage, attention à l'atterrissage d'urgence.**

_ L'un des hangars s'ouvrit alors que le Sky Grasper se dirigeait vers lui, et soudain, cette sensation le parcourra, il revit la même situation dans sa tête, sauf que la capitaine était plus jeune, que la porte du hangar n'était pas ouverte mais détruite et que l'Archangel était en bien plus mauvaise posture. Déconnecté de la réalité à cause de se flash, il faillit rater le hangar._

_ Par chance il secoua la tête à temps pour reprendre ses esprits, à la première inattention il risquait de rater son coup et d'y laisser sa vie et le Sky Grasper. L'appareil glissa sur tout le long de la piste, provoquant de vives étincelles sur le sol du vaisseau. A son bord le pilote était secoué dans tout les sens en plus d'être déboussolé par cette étrange vision sortit tout droit d'un passé qui lui était totalement inconnu._

_ L'avion cessa enfin sa course, Néo en descendit de crainte qu'il n'explose et tapota son casque fier d'avoir non seulement amoché le Minerva, mais aussi réussit à revenir à bord du bipède. Murdoch le regardait un peu en arrière, ce demandant comment la situation allait évoluer pour le capitaine qui avait déjà bien assez mal au cœur depuis l'apparition du fameux Néo._

_- _**Un problème monsieur le mécano'?**_ demanda Néo. _**Parce que, j'ai l'impression que vous m'observez.**

_ Murdoch soupira._

**- Je me demandais juste si votre retour était une bonne chose pour ce vaisseau.**

**- Ah bon? Et pourquoi cela?**

**- Notre capitaine est déboussolée quand vous êtes là!**

**- Moi aussi,**_ avoua le blond en baissant la tête._

**- Ah?**

**- Je vous connaissez aussi n'es ce pas?**

**- Oh que oui mon p'tit! On en a passé des heures dans ce hangar!**

_ Murdoch craignait déjà moins son retour: Néo semblait retrouver la mémoire de Mwu peu à peu. Et puis, avec un pilote pareil à leur côté, tous serait forcément plus facile! Sauf si en plus de perdre sa mémoire, il avait perdu son talent..._

_ Néo respira un grand coup, releva la tête et annonça bien fort._

**- Je vais voir le capitaine tout de suite.**

**- Même pas en rêve le coyote!**

**- Hein?**

**- Tu vas t'asseoir là bas, boire un café, et attendre la fin d'la bataille! Après tu feras ce que tu veux, mais en attendant, met pas les fesses des autres en danger.**

**- Mais-**

**- Si tu t'ennui, tu peux toujours nous aider, on est jamais à court de boulot dans un hangar pareil.**

_ Néo sourit, le vieux mécanicien avait raison. Il était bien mieux d'attendre la fin de la bataille pour aller voir Maryu, au moins il pourrait lui parler en privé et non devant tout l'équipage. En attendant, pour ne pas tourner en rond et ne pas se torturer les neurones, il décida d'aider Murdoch._

**- Je vois que t'as pas tout oublié. Au moins, j'aurai pas à tout t'réexpliquer!**

**- Et, vous pourriez me raconter ce qui m'est arrivé?**

_Murdoch le regarda, hésitant._

**- Je sens que je connais ce vaisseau! Que je vous connais tous. Pourtant, rien, je n'ai aucun souvenir!**

**- Je suis pas sur d'être le mieux placé pour t'raconter. Ça plaira p'tet pas au capitaine.**

_Néo soupira et se remit au travail en attendant qu'enfin, il puisse quitter ce hangars sans que Murdoch ne le charge._


	10. Décision

**Chapitre 10 : Décision**

_ La bataille prit fin, l'Archangel vint se poser dans l'eau sur les côtes d'Onogoro. L'équipage s'agiter pour réparer le vaisseau et venir en aide aux alliés les plus touchés. Sur la passerelle, Miriallia fit un grand sourire au capitaine avant de lacer :_

**- Vous devriez y allleeeeeeer!**

**- Mais euh, je ne peux pas vous laisser après un tel combat!**

**- Ohh, capitaine, ne jouez pas à ça avec nous! Nous sommes plus que qualifiés pour faire les vérifications sans votre supervision.**

_ Maryu baissa la tête, oui, elle se cherchait une excuse pour ne pas quitter la pièce. Elle avait peur de le revoir et en même temps qu'elle en mourrait d'envie._

**- Allez capitaine, insista Neuman à son tour.**

**- Je suis sure que tous se passera bien, alors zou!**_ continua Miriallia._

_ Un peu poussée, Maryu quitta son siège puis la passerelle. Elle se dirigea vers les hangars, espérant qu'il y serait encore en même temps que non. Elle aurait préféré le voir en tête à tête, et pouvoir discuter librement, la situation était déjà assez difficile comme ça, il n'était pas nécessaire que tout l'équipage y mette son grain de sel!_

_- _**Vous cherchez le commandant? **_demanda Murdoch en voyant le capitaine dans le hangar._

_- _**En effet, il est ici?**

**- Nan désolé. Il s'est sauvé dès la fin du combat, mais il est toujours sur le vaisseau.**

**- Merci Murdoch.**

**- De rien Cap'taine.**

_ C'était déjà ça, il n'était pas dans le hangar. Elle chercha ensuite à l'infirmerie, au self, elle revint prêt de la passerelle, mais toujours pas de trace de lui. Maryu partit alors vers les zones extérieur du vaisseau, peut être prenait-il tout simplement une bouffée d'air frais._

_ Néo regardait le paysage tout en prenant l'air. Malgré le couché de soleil, il ne voyait que le désastre autour de lui. Les immeubles et les maisons détruites, les corps blessés et sans vie, la fumée qui s'élevait vers le ciel de divers endroit. _

_- _**Ah, je vous trouve enfin.**

_ Maryu arriva, il se retourna._

_- _**Hm?**

_ Elle s'approcha de lui, le rejoignant prêt de la barrière, souriant pour cacher son appréhension. _

_- _**Je ne savais pas trop où aller,**_ avoua t-il._

_ Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, tout deux contemplaient l'impact du combat sur Orb. La guerre, c'était vraiment moche. Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler, Maryu ne savait pas quoi dire, Néo ne savais pas par quoi commençait. Mais il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se lance. _

_- _**Néo Lornoke, née le 29 Novembre ère cosmique, année 42, à North-Louba, fédération atlantique. Groupe sanguin, O.**

_ Elle le regarda sans comprendre, les yeux grands ouverts, pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça? Où voulait-il en venir? Il n'était pas Mwu et alors? Merci, elle le savait déjà._

_- _**Engagé dans l'armée à l'âge de 18 ans, affecté au groupe autonome 81, plus connu sous le nom de Phantom Pain. Toute une vie qui me semblait être la mienne. Et aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus si sur de ce que je suis réellement.**

_ Il se tourna vers elle, son regard bleuté la traversa de part en part, la fit vibrer. Là voir le transporter, le rassurer, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui parler sans crainte, qu'elle l'écouterait, le comprendrai, l'aiderait._

_-_** Je crois me souvenir de vous.**

_ Elle était bouche-bée, il se souvenait?_

_- _**Oui, je me souviens de vous. Mon corps se souvient. Mes yeux, mes oreilles, mes bras, tout...**

_ Il baissa la tête, il ne savait plus qui il était et se sentait totalement désarmé. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir._

_- _**C'est pour ça... c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussit à partir.**

_ Elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre, et fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Alors, il voulait rester sur l'Archangel?_

_-_** Je crois comprendre à quel point ça a été dur pour vous. Mais cela l'a été pour moi aussi.**

_ Ils étaient face à face, se dévorant des yeux, cherchant la meilleure chose à dire ou faire dans cette situation. Ils ne voulaient pas se blesser ou blesser l'autre. Maryu n'arrivait toujours pas à lacher un mot._

_- _**J'aimerai- j'aimerai rester sur ce vaisseau.**

_ Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Maryu qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Son silence inquiétait un peu le blond. Prenait-elle mal son retour surprise?_

**- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés.**

_ Elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, sa voix était bloquée alors qu'elle avait envie d'hurler de joie, de se serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre et son souhait se réalisa, il la tira vers lui, l'enlaçant avec une tendresse qui leur avait tout deux manquait durant ses longues années de séparation._

_ Le menton sur son épaule, elle resta un instant sans bouger, se demandant si tout cela était réel, si elle n'allait pas se réveiller brutalement en entendant l'alarme du vaisseau, ou si elle n'était pas morte durant la bataille. Mais tout cela était bien réel, elle décida de saisir cette seconde chance à ses côtés. Elle l'enlaça à son tour, cachant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, retombant sous le charme du faucon qu'elle avait tant aimé par le passé, et qu'elle aimait encore aujourd'hui. Instant magique, qu'ils auraient voulu éternel._

_ Ils restèrent un long moment blottit l'un contre l'autre. Tout deux savouraient mais Néo remarqua que Maryu tremblait._

_-_** Ca ne va pas? **

_ Il avait parlé avec une grande douceur, si prêt de son oreille qu'elle frissonna, donnant l'impression de trembler encore plus. Elle replia ses bras vers elle, hésitante, puis s'agrippa à la veste de Néo, la serrant si fort qu'il eu peur qu'elle n'attrape un peu de peau au passage et ne le pince. Par chance, cela n'arriva pas._

**- Je... Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup. Votre voix, votre visage, me font tellement penser à lui. C'est si douloureux... Alors que vous ne vous souvenez de rien.**

**- Je me souviens.**

**- Qu-?**

**- Pas de tout, c'est vrai, mais je me souviens de certaines choses. Des fragments de souvenirs par ci par là refont surface quand je ne m'y attends pas. Par exemple, j'avais déjà atterrit sur le vaisseau en catastrophe avec un Sky Grasper n'es ce pas?**

**- O-oui.**

**- Désormais je m'en souviens. Et j'espère que bientôt, je me souviendrais de tout. De toi.**

_ Maryu se détendit, et resta dans ses bras encore un long moment._

**- Quel est le programme maintenant? Je peux rester à bord au moins?**

**- Hmmmm, déjà, vous allez retirer cet uniforme.**

**- Vous voulez déjà me déshabiller? Rapide.**

_ Maryu rougit, ne nia pas, l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il était là, il était à ses côtés, elle en profiterait._


	11. Bienvenue à

**Chapitre 11 : Bienvenue à Orb capitaine**

_ Ils entrèrent dans une des nombreuses salles du vaisseau, il y avait des caisses un peu partout, rangées sur des étagères dans ce qui semblait être un ordre précis._

_- _**C'est ici que vous allez me déshabiller? **_dit-il en plaisantant._

_ Elle se retourna, affichant un grand sourire et un regard taquin, résultat, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas vraiment se faire déshabiller. Maryu lâcha la main de Néo, puis se mit à chercher parmi les caisses. _

_- _**Ah voilà, c'est ici. **

_ Elle en ouvrit une, en sortit un uniforme d'Orb encore tout neuf et emballé. Puis, le maillot qui allait avec en deux exemplaires._

**- Rouge ou violet?**

**- Violet.**

_ Elle rangea le rouge, puis lui tendit le tout. Elle connaissait sa taille, elle était donc sure d'avoir bien choisit. Néo ne sembla pas surpris._

**- Et je me change ici sous votre doux regard.**

**- Cela vous amuserez?**

**- Enormément.**

**- Je vais vous décevoir alors. Suivez-moi.**

_ Ils repartirent dans les couloirs du vaisseau, et s'arrêtèrent dans le secteur des cabines, devant l'une d'elle, vide jusqu'à cet instant._

_- _**Ce sera mieux que l'infirmerie,**_ annonça t'elle._

_ Maryu ouvrit la porte, lui laissant découvrir sa nouvelle chambre._

_- _**Moi qui espérais dormir avec vous.**

_ Maryu rougit, mais ne riposta pas._

**- C'est également là que vous aurez le plaisir de vous changer.**

**- Vous restez alors?**

**- Non, j'ai du travail.**

**- Dommage.**

_ Elle l'abandonna là, lui donner une uniforme et une cabine était une chose, remplir tout les papiers nécessaire pour qu'il soit en règle en était une autre. Elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau et arrangea tout ça. De son côté, Néo prit le temps de prendre une douche avant d'enfiler son nouvel uniforme. La couleur lui allait à merveille, il avait bien fait de choisir le violet._

_ Une petite heure plus tard, assise sur son siège, ou plutôt presque allongée, Maryu somnolée, souriante. Elle avait passé un coup de file à Cagalli qui bien qu'occupée avait prit le temps de lui répondre. Il ne lui restait qu'un détail pour que Néo soit officiellement soldat des forces d'Orb et membre de l'équipage de l'Archangel. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Maryu sursauta._

**- Je fais si peur que ça dans cette tenue?**

**- Non j'étais juste entrain de -euh. Passons.**

_ Elle se mit face à la paperasse et hésita à lui poser la question. Il s'était glissé derrière elle, et une fois de plus, s'approcha doucement de son oreille._

_-_** Un problème, jolie demoiselle?**

_ Elle sursauta à nouveau, la situation lui rappelait de bien beaux souvenirs qu'elle préféra ne pas évoquer._

**- Oui, je dois mettre un nom sur ce dossier. Le votre, mais...**

**- Peu importe. Mwu ou Néo, je vous laisse choisir. A vous de me dire si je suis si différent de lui. Mais je ne promets pas de répondre à coup sur, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être appelé par un autre prénom.**

_ Il était devenu Néo Lornoke, elle allait devoir s'y habituer, elle inscrivit ce nom sur le dossier, le cœur lourd. Puis se leva._

_- _**Où allez-vous?**

_ Il avait semblait si inquiet à l'idée de la voir aprtir que cela en était drôle pour Maryu._

_- _**Nulle part.**

_ Elle sortit les écussons nécessaires pour afficher le grade de Néo sur son uniforme, s'approcha de lui et se permit de lui mettre._

**- Capitaine? Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir le même grade que vous.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous donner des ordres.**

**- Je vois. Et, avez-vous envie d'un café?**

**- Avec plaisir.**

**- Ne bougez pas.**

_ Néo partit, déambula un moment dans le vaisseau pour trouver le self, et revint avec la précieuse boisson encore chaude. Ils la dégustèrent ensemble dans le bureau de Maryu_

**- Ça ne vous embête pas que je reste au moins?**

**- Non, au contraire.**

_ Leur solitude à tout deux s'envolait doucement. Ils se mirent à discuter de la situation actuelle, évitant soigneusement de parler d'eux... c'était encore trop douloureux pour elle._


	12. Dans l'espace

**Chapitre 12 : Dans l'Espace**

_ Le temps passa doucement, le conflit évoluer à grand pas. Certains PLANTs venaient de se faire détruire par un tir du Requiem, un canon situé sur la Lune et appartenant à l'Alliance. Néo était aux cotés de Maryu sur la passerelle, Kira, Asran, Lacus, Meyrin et tant d'autres y étaient aussi, et tous ensemble, ils décidèrent de retourner dans l'espace botter les fesses du président Durandall!_

_ L'Archangel s'apprêtait à quitter la Terre. Néo se tenait en bon officier aux côtés de Maryu lors des discours de Cagalli. Il fut heureux de constater que même si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, ils avaient confiance en lui au point de voir la députée d'Orb lui confier l'Akatsuki pour les batailles à venir._

_ Le vaisseau décolla en fin de journée, juste avant le couché du soleil. Un peu plus d'une journée serait nécessaire pour atteindre la Lune. Maryu resta tard sur la passerelle alors que Néo faisait connaissance avec son nouveau mobile suit: l'armure dorée. Epuisée, Maryu quitta la passerelle pour son bureau, souhaitant régler deux trois détails avant d'aller dormir. Mais la fatigue eut rapidement raison d'elle. Assoupit dans la pièce, elle flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus de son habituel siège._

_ Néo termina ses réglages quelques heures plus tard. Il entra dans le bureau de Maryu._

_-_** Capi-**

_ Plus un mot, elle flottait dans l'espace, dormant recroquevillait sur elle-même. Quelques gouttes d'eau flottaient autour d'elle: des larmes. Il comprit alors qu'elle se tuait à la tache pour essayer d'oublier ses sentiments. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça._

_- _**Mwu... **_murmura t'elle dans son sommeil._

_-_** Je suis là, tout va bien.**

_ Inconsciemment, elle se serra contre lui, mais son visage resta tout aussi triste. Il sortit du bureau en continuant de la tenir. Il était très facile de déplacer une personne sans la réveiller dans l'espace. Il l'aurait bien déposé dans sa cabine, mais il ne connaissait pas le code pour y entrer. Il l'emmena donc dans la sienne en priant pour ne croiser aucun membre de l'équipage._

_ Et après? Voilà, il avait une splendide femme endormie dans sa cabine, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en se réveillant, mais en plus, la laisser dormir avec ses chaussures et sa veste aurait été un crime. Il lui retira ses chaussures, priant à chaque seconde pour ne pas la réveiller. Fiou! Mission accomplie, heureusement qu'il y avait une fermeture lui facilitant la vie sur tout le long. Après, le plus dur: la veste._

_ Il prit un peu de recul, flottant dans l'espace et la regardant. Rien à faire, il se devait de la lui retirer! Il se mit au travail, ses gestes étaient doux, délicats, plein d'attention et d'amour. Oui, il le savait déjà, il l'aimait et l'avait aimait. Il avait était troublé dès qu'il avait croisé son regard à l'infirmerie, et c'était avec elle qu'il ressentait les plus grands liens avec son passé. Mais voilà, elle restait encore distante. Peut-être que si il avait vécu deux longues années en la croyant morte il se serait aussi défendu ainsi, en freinant ses sentiments. Mais voilà, il avait la «chance» d'être amnésique._

_ Revenons-en à la veste. Le premier bras fut le plus dur à retirer sans éveiller sa propriétaire, le second partit tout seul. Le collier de Maryu l'attira, il le connaissait, mais il était incapable d'en dire plus, l'avait-il simplement déjà vu? Ou lui avait-il offert? Il espérait le découvrir quand sa mémoire lui reviendrait._

_ Non, il ne profita pas du sommeil au combien profond de la belle pour lui retirer plus et découvrir son corps, il était sage le Néo, et peut être un peu moins entreprenant que Mwu, mais bon... Il la tira vers le lit, toujours en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Maryu flottait au dessus du matelas, endormit, il s'arma d'une couverture et se glissa dans le dos de la capitaine avant de les recouvrir tout deux._

_- _**Fais de beaux rêves ma belle.**

_ Ainsi blottit dans ses bras, elle sourit dans son sommeil. Comme il est agréable de dormir dans les bras de l'être aimé. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et partit à son tour à la recherche de délicieux rêves._

_ Les heures s'écoulèrent, défilant lentement mais surement alors que l'Archangel continuait sa route vers la cité lunaire nommée Copernicus. Dans la cabine de Néo, le dos contre le torse de ce dernier, Maryu commençait à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant, puis les referma. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis des lustres et quitter le lit était donc plus dur que d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un oreiller particulièrement confortable, et puis, pour une fois, elle ne trouvait pas le vaisseau glacial, à croire qu'elle avait plusieurs couvertures sur le dos. De plus, elle ne s'était pas cognée, et dieu sais que cela lui arrivait souvent quand elle était dans l'espace, seule à gigoter dans son lit pour chasser les mauvais rêves._

_ Elle rouvrit les yeux un court instant, tiens, ce n'était pas un oreiller mais un bras. UN BRAS!? Elle sursauta, réveillant le blond qui l'enlaçait tendrement depuis plusieurs heures._

_- _**Néo!? **_cria-t-elle surprise._

_ Elle était toujours contre lui et avais du se tordre le cou pour voir qui la tenait. Néo craignait déjà la suite._

**- Oui jolie demoiselle? **_répondit-il avec un calme presque agaçant._

**- Qu'es ce que vous faites dans mon lit?**

**- Votre lit? Mais vous êtes dans ma cabine.**

_ Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et regarda autour d'elle, en effet, elle était dans la cabine du blond, mais comment cela était-il possible? Par réflexe, elle tira la couverture vers elle: d'habitude elle dormait dans une tenue bien moins épaisse._

**- Qu..?**

**- Du calme, tout va bien capitaine.**

**- Comment es ce que je suis arrivée ici?**

**- Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Je vous ai rejoins dans votre bureau, nous avons était boire plusieurs verres au self, avant de passer une nuit de rêve et de plaisir, et nous voilà entrain de nous éveiller. L'alcool vous a fait perdre la tête?**

_ Elle était devenue toute rouge, non, il devait plaisanter, elle s'en souviendrait tout de même, au moins d'une petite partie non? Mal à l'aise, elle prit appuie sur le bord du lit pour s'éloigner mais il fit de même pour la suivre._

_-_** Ne faite pas cette tête là, vous étiez bien plus jolie endormie et souriante.**

_ Maryu semblait si gêner qu'il préféra lui dire la vérité._

**- Je suis venu dans votre bureau hier soir, vous étiez là, toute recroquevillez sur vous-même. Vous êtes la première personne que je vois pleurer en dormant. Et... je n'ai pas pu vous laissez dans un tel état, alors je vous ai amené ici. Vous étiez plus détendu dans mes bras, alors je suis resté à vos côtés.**

**- Vous n'auriez pas du!**

_ Elle chercha ses chaussures et sa veste, les trouva et les enfila. Néo soupira, il aurait du se douter de sa réaction. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, il l'attrapa au vol d'une main puissante._

**- Vous avez bien dormit au moins?**

**- O-oui,**_ murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, génée comme jamais._

_ Il la lâcha pour la laisser quitter la pièce, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre une seule seconde de plus. Elle regagna sa cabine les joues encore rouge. Elle prit une douche, enfila une tenue propre puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait plus ses affreuses cernes qui la pourchassaient depuis bien des mois. Maryu devait bien l'avouer, elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis la disparition de Mwu. Elle s'était si bien reposée qu'elle aurait presque put mettre une fessée au président Durandall et à son armée toute seule... presque._

_ Néo soupira, lui qui espérait pouvoir déjeuner au lit avec elle allait devoir se contenter du self et de sa solitude. Résultat, il traîna au lit, se cachant sous sa couverture. Il était inquiet, il venait peut être de faire une grosse boulette et avait peur qu'elle ne le pardonne pas._


	13. Copernicus

Episode 46 de GSD... Je ne sais aps pour vous, mais la question des bains de Mwu m'a marqué O_O je me suis toujours demandé ce que Maryu avait répondu. Méchant scénariste, laisser le mystére, comme c'est cruel!

**Chapitre 13 : Copernicus**

_ L'Archangel était arrivé sur la Lune et se situait dans les hangars de la ville de Copernicus. Orb n'avait pas encore assez d'information pour se décider et se lancer dans la bataille, résultat, sur le vaisseau, l'ambiance était à la détente et aux discussions amicales. De nombreux soldats prirent même un peu de bon temps dans la ville de Copernicus. Sur le pont, Maryu gérait les départs quand Néo arriva. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, tous profitaient surement de leur dernier repos avant le grand combat._

_ Le silence s'installa, Néo ne savait pas quoi dire, et Maryu rougissait rien qu'en le regardant alors imaginé en lui parlant... Après quelques minutes l'ambiance se détendit._

_-_** J'ai... j'ai passé une très bonne nuit grâce à vous, m-merci.**

_ Elle ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'à cet instant. Néo était soulagé, il vint vers elle, s'installant dans son dos._

_- _**On peut remettre ça cette nuit si le cœur vous en dit.**

_ En fait, elle trouva le moyen de rougir un peu plus. Dormir une fois de plus contre lui et se réveillait réellement reposée serait très certainement agréable, mais elle avait à chaque fois l'impression de se tromper elle-même. Etait-elle amoureuse de Néo, ou du corps de Mwu? Peut-être bien les deux..._

_ Il recula un peu pour la laisser reprendre une couleur normale, ce qui tomba bien car le jeune coordinateur qui pilotait le Freedom venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Son départ et celui de sa bande était le dernier pour le centre-ville de Copernicus._

**- Nous nous apprêtons à sortir Capitaine Ramius, **_annonça Kira._

**- Bien, soyez prudent surtout, d'accord?**

_ Néo était juste derrière elle, les bras croisés, réfléchissant déjà à son prochain moment en tête à tête avec Maryu. Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas répondu pour la nuit à venir._

**- Promis!**

_ Les jeunes quittèrent donc le vaisseau en voiture et l'écran s'éteignit, laissant à Néo le champ libre pour agir._

**- Pourquoi les avez-vous laissez partir seul? **_Demanda-t-il._

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils veulent seulement faire un tour en ville. Et puis, ils savent se défendre.**

**- Nan, vous m'avez mal compris. Pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas allez?**

**- Qu-?**

**- Si vous avez des regrets et que vous voulez prendre l'air je serai ravi de vous accompagner dehors.**

**- Ah?**

**- Ce n'est pas très sain de ne jamais quitter son vaisseau. Même pour le capitaine.**

**- Je vous remercie, mais je suis à mon aise sur l'Archangel.**

**- Dans ce cas, je vous emmène faire le tour du propriétaire.**

_ Il passa sa main dans le dos de Maryu, juste au dessus de ses hanches. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballait avant que ses joues ne rougissent à nouveau. Néo avait déjà trouvé une occupation de rêve, il n'avait plus qu'à lui en faire part._

**- Mais-?**

**- Tenez, nous pourrions peut-être... aller au bain?**

**- Quoi? Attendez!**_ Ordonna t-elle._

_ Elle tenta bien de résister, mais dans l'espace et donc sans gravité, il était difficile de résister à la force d'un homme de la carrure de Mwu La Fraga._

**- Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur?**

**- Moi? Quelle idée!**

_ Maryu le regarda un instant, elle remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'elle le trouvait bien plus séduisant dans cet uniforme d'Orb avec le col mal fermé plutôt que dans son affreuse tenue noire de la fédération. Elle tenta de se dégager, elle avait l'impression de tromper le peu qui restait de Mwu quand elle était avec Néo mais il parcourra les couloirs sans la lâcher: pas question de lui laisser prendre la fuite. Après quelques minutes, elle cessa de bouger et se laissa porter._

**- Vous n'êtes pas un imposteur? **_Redemanda t-elle._

**- Non,**

**- Vous êtes une partie de lui?**

**- Je pense qu'on peut voir ça sous cet angle en effet.**

_ Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Néo et tira un peu afin de se retrouver dans ses bras. Il sourit, peu à peu elle baissée sa garde et s'ouvrait à lui._

**- Je n'en reviens pas...**

**- D'avoir accepté ?**

_ Elle hocha légèrement la tête, incapable de se détendre malgré la chaleur de l'eau. Elle restait les genoux contre sa poitrine, le menton posé dessus, à fixer Néo qui lui avait l'air bien à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher, elle s'éloignait._

_ Les bains de l'Archangel était une salle bien particulière qui était loin d'exister sur tout les vaisseaux d'Orb. Ils avaient même pris le temps d'installer un gravité artificielle pour que la salle puisse être utilisée même dans l'espace. En temps normal hommes et femmes se baignaient séparément mais Néo avait verrouillé les deux entrés afin de s'assurer qu'ils seraient tranquille. Imaginer que Murdoch ou Newman entre et fixe leur capitaine nue dans l'eau? Bonjour le désastre!_

**- Vous devriez vous détendre capitaine.**

_ Elle serra un peu plus ses jambes qu'elle tenait avec ses bras._

_- _**Vous avez peur de moi?**

_ Elle releva la tête. Peur? Non, pas vraiment, elle hésitait. Comment réagirait-il une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire en comprenant qu'elle s'était baignée avec un "autre"?_

**- Vous n'aviez pas peur il y a quelques minutes dans le couloir.**

_ En effet, elle s'était fait une raison: pourquoi lui en voudrait-il puisque c'était lui? Mais maintenant qu'elle était nue, c'était une autre histoire. Qu'es ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre dans une pareille situation!?_

**- Le but est de se détendre, allez, fermez les yeux un instant.**

_ Elle fit allez sa tête de gauche à droite pour lui indiquer qu'elle était contre cette proposition._

**- Je ne mords pas, faites-moi confiance.**

_ Bon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit l'eau s'agitait et savait donc qu'il bougeait, qu'il s'approchait, elle aurait pu rouvrir les yeux mais à quoi bon? Et puis au fond d'elle elle mourrait d'envie d'être une fois de plus prêt de lui, de réussir à se détendre et de passer un bon moment. Il était à côté d'elle, la jolie brune sentit le bras du blond passer dans son dos et sa main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux, il était juste à côté d'elle._

**- Non non non, on referme les yeux.**

_ Obéissante ou totalement envoutée par son faucon, elle laissa ses paupières se refermer alors que ses joues n'étaient plus rouges qu'à cause de la chaleur du bain. La proximité de Néo aurait du la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, mais quand elle sentit sa main se refermer sur ses poignées un à un et tirer ses bras pour libérer ses jambes elle se laissa faire. Si proche d'elle, il observa chacune de ses courbes, dévora son visage oh combien mignon quand il avait cette teinte rosie, admira sa poitrine généreuse, savoura l'idée qu'elle était dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement l'épaule avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque._

_ Un frisson parcourut son corps, elle voulu rabattre ses jambes contre elle mais il les retenait au fond du bassin avec sa seconde main. Tout deux sentait des papillons dans leur estomac alors que leurs cœurs s'emballaient un peu. Ensemble, ils étaient ensemble._

_- _**Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux, **_murmura t'il._

_ Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de laisser un sourire illuminer son visage. Soudain, elle trouva bête qu'il la vouvoie encore alors qu'ils étaient devenus si proches, mais elle préféra laissait cela ainsi pour le moment. Il sourit à son tour en plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux de biches de sa belle._

**- Je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de vous,**_ annonça t'il comme si de rien était._

_ Maryu resta silencieuse, détourna le regard pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux._

**- Je crois que je ne veux plus jamais vous voir partir,**_ continua t'elle sur le même ton que lui._

**- Alors rest-**

_ Le petit appareil qui permettait de contacter le capitaine Ramius en cas d'urgence sonna. Elle eut envie de le jeter dans l'eau mais elle ne pouvait pas. Néo soupira, et ouvrit la communication._

**- Que se passe t-il? **_demanda Maryu._

**- Il semblerait que Kira est un problème en ville, il demande l'intervention de l'Akatsuki.**

_Elle soupira. Mwu faillit enf aire de même, mis à part ça, ils savaient se défendre les gosses? On y croit tous!_

**- Très bien, j'arrive.**

**- Je préviens le capitaine Lornoke?**

**- Non laissez, je vais le faire**_, annonça t'elle en souriant au concerné._

_ Néo coupa la communication._

**- Un si bel instant gâché, c'est triste.**

**- Je suis d'accord.**

_ Elle recula un peu et il se leva. Elle osa enfin le regarder et ce fut la cicatrice du héros qui attira tout de suite son regard. Elle parcourait tout le haut de son corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête mais voilà qu'il l'attrapa à grand bras et la leva._

**- Il faut sortir capitaine!**_ Lança t'il joyeusement._

**- Mais je...**

**- Moi aussi j'aurai voulu rester un peu plus longtemps en votre compagnie.**

_ Il partit se sécher et s'habiller, elle lui emboita le pas. Un peu plus rapide qu'elle, il s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle l'en empêcha en saisissant son poignet._

**- Que se passe t-il?**

**- Faites attention.**

_ Il sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait ouvertement pour lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sa joue était si douce qu'il aurait bien continué, mais il devait accomplir son devoir, obligé de quitter sa belle pour sortir avec l'Akatsuki et leur venir en aide à ce Kira._

**- On se revoit tout à l'heure.**

_ Il partit vers le hangar, Maryu rejoignit le pont pour superviser l'opération. Par chacune un message diffusé dans le vaisseau lui permis de trouver une poignée de soldat capable de gérer la salle des commandes et donc de l'aider. Parmi eux, Miriallia qui trouvait le capitaine bien joyeuse._


	14. Mémoire retrouvée

**Chapitre 14 : Mémoire retrouvée**

_ Néo avait bien envie de dire deux trois mots à Kira histoire que ce dernier lui fiche la paix la prochaine fois! Mais voilà, une certaine Meer venait de mourir et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Il se contenta de faire monter la bande des petits jeunes sur les mains de l'Akatsuki et les raccompagna à l'Archangel._

_ Quelques heures plus tard, Néo croisa Maryu. Tous à bord avaient une mine triste mais les seuls à être véritablement touchés étaient Asran, Kira, Lacus et Meyrin. Les autres trouvaient juste cela attristant._

**- Tout va bien capitaine?**_ Demanda Néo._

**- Oui oui.**

**- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu pour cette nuit.**

_ Elle continua son chemin sans lui répondre. Dommage!_

_ La journée défila, il y eut la cérémonie pour célébrer la mort de Meer puis le discours du président Durandall qui annonçait débuter officiellement le Destiny Plan. De plus, les forces de ZAFT usèrent de l'ancien canon de l'alliance pour détruire les dernières forces de leur constructeur. Cette action fit que l'Archangel se mit en route pour rejoindre l'Eternal et le reste de la faction Clyne. Leur premier objectif était de détruire la station relais n°1 afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire le Requiem et ce, le plus vite possible, il était donc hors de question de passer la nuit à se reposer et de laisser le temps à ZAFT de préparer le comité d'accueil._

_ Néo restait à côté de Maryu sur le pont, attendant le moment où il devrait se diriger vers le hangar pour leur tenir main forte avec l'Akatsuki, il fut obligé de le faire dès que le combat débuta. Le Minerva entra dans la danse et l'armure dorée décolla pour soutenir son vaisseau. Maryu commença à s'inquiéter, et si une fois de plus la guerre lui enlevait cet être oh combien cher à ses yeux? _

_ Le Minerva se rapprocha dangereusement montrant bien son objectif: détruire l'Archangel une bonne fois pour toute! A l'extérieur, Néo donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour empêcher les forces de ZAFT d'atteindre les vaisseaux d'Orb. Sa capacité à utiliser des Dragoons étaient un atout précieux dans cette bataille spatiale._

_ Un duel de plus débuta entre les deux gros vaisseaux phare._

**- Le Minerva s'apprête à trier avec son canon à laser! **_Cria un soldat._

**- Elle nous tient!**_ Grogna Maryu._

_ Gladys avait bien jouait son coup: si l'Archangel évitait ce tir c'était l'Eternal qui coulerait car les trois vaisseaux étaient alignés. Condamnée à rester sur la trajectoire Maryu s'apprêtait déjà à mourir avec le reste de son équipage. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, le vaisseau ennemi fit feu. Sur la passerelle de l'Archangel tous regardaient le faisceau de lumière foncer vers eux._

_ Mais il ne les atteignit pas. Comme si tout se produisait exactement comme le jour où Mwu perdit la vie à bord su Strike, Néo venait de s'interposer à bord de l'Akatsuki. Il tenter de dévier le rayon avec son bouclier. Maryu n'en revenait pas, elle était paralysée sur son siège. Elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, qu'il aurait mieux fait de fuir! Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister à la scène, impuissante._

_- _**Pas touche à l'Archangel ma belle!**_ cria Néo dans son cockpit._

_ Il y eut une terrible explosion, Maryu sentit les larmes monter alors que dans l'armure dorée Néo assistait à un défiler de souvenir. Il avait déjà fait cela, il avait déjà protégé l'Archangel d'un tel tir! Mais dans une unité bien moins puissante et il y avait laissé sa vie, ou plutôt sa mémoire. Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui lui revint. Tout défila, de son enfance à son passage à l'école militaire, suivit de son arrivée sur l'Archangel de sa romance avec Maryu, de son opération après son tragique accident, de l'arrivée de Stellar, Sting et Auel parmi l'escadron de Phantom Pain._

_- _**Maryu ... Je me souviens ... **

_ Evidemment, elle ne l'entendait pas mais... Tout, il se souvenait de tout! Sa mémoire venait de lui revenir en un instant mais il ne comptait pas rester inactif dans son cockpit. Un tir de fusil et un seul lui permit de détruire le canon ennemi qui venait de mettre en danger l'Archangel. Le Minerva fut secoué, laissant le temps à Mwu d'entrer en communication avec le pont de son vaisseau._

_ Les yeux de Maryu scintillaient, elle n'en revenait pas, l'Akatsuki n'était pas détruit. Un instant après, il apparu à l'écran comme à son habitude._

_- _**Je suis sain et sauf, **_précisa t'il._

_L'Akatsuki vint se placer juste devant les vitres de la passerelle._

**- Et je promets de ne plus jamais te quitter.**

_ Tiens, il avait cessé de la vouvoyer. Son regard aussi avait changé, il était bien plus sur de lui, il semblait entier. Sur la passerelle tous regardait la scène se demandant si leur bon vieux commandant La Fraga était de retour. Le regard de Maryu était surement le plus prenant, si seulement il n'avait pas était dans l'espace elle aurait cassé la vitre pour le rejoindre! Mais, était-ce bien Mwu?_

_ De nouveaux tirs vinrent déranger leur appel, Mwu lança ses Dragoons tout autour du bipède et déploya un bouclier laser pour les arrêter._

_- _**Je termine ça et je t'enlève. Maryu.**

_ La voix charmeuse du pilote ne laissa aucun doute possible sur son identité, tout comme ça façon de s'adresser à elle. Comment un si beau moment pouvait-il avoir lieur dans une si atroce bataille? Elle versa quelques larmes, de joie cette fois ci._

**- Mwu,**_ murmura t'elle d'une voix à peine audible._

_ Le couple aurait bien voulu se retrouver, mais comme Mwu l'avait si bien dit, il devait d'abord terminer ça!_

_ Derrière la Lune, la forteresse du président Durandall fit son apparition et tira un coup de canon avec sa nouvelle arme: le Néo-Génésis! Le combat ne s'annonçait vraiment pas bien pour les combattants d'Orb._

**- Bon j'y vais.**

**- Mwu! **

_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher, Mwu était déjà partit avec des Murasames pour anéantir le Requiem, mais d'abord il dut traverser le bouclier énergétique grâce aux capacités de l'Akatsuki._

_ Orb remporta la bataille. Le Requiem était détruit, la station Messiah explosa, emportant le Néo-Génésis avec elle. Durandall perdit la vie, ce qui sauva l'humanité du Destiny Plan et de ses conséquences. Le Minerva, le Destiny, et l'Impulse s'étaient écrasés sur la Lune._


	15. Enlévement

**Chapitre 15 : ...**

_ La bataille était finie, la guerre aussi... Ils avaient réussi, _

_ L'Akatsuki se posa dans les hangars du vaisseau, bien évidement, Miriallia en bon CIC le signala à Maryu. Hélas, la jolie capitaine ne pouvait pas quitter son poste tout de suite, elle allait devoir attendre patiemment avant de rejoindre son bien aimé à la mémoire retrouvé._

_Le pilote à la combinaison violette sortit de son MS et fonça vers l'un des écrans en enlevant son casque._

**- Murdoch! Je te confie l'Akatsuki, j'ai un truc important à faire ça peu pas attendre. Promis, je te revaudrai ça.**

**- Hein?**

**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard vieu!**

_ Le mécanicien n'ayant pas assiter au combat ne comprenait rien. Mwu se rua sur le communicateur où il envoya un message écrit à Miriallia, le faucon allait faire son grand retour sur la passerelle et son idée avait fait sourire la jeune CIC qui s'empressa de faire le nécessaire pour préparer son arrivée._

_ Les minutes s'écoulèrent et semblaient bien plus longue que d'habitude pour Maryu. Par chance, le tigre du désert lança une communication entre l'Eternal et l'Archangel ceux qui occupa un peu la brune. Trop impatiente, elle quitta son siège mais resta face à l'écran en discutant de l'avancé de leurs troupes quand Miriallia tapota sur l'épaule de son collègue assis derrière elle._

**- Capitaine, il faut que je m'absente un instant.**

**- Très bien mais faite vite.**

_ Il se leva, fit un clin d'œil à Miriallia et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sauf qu'au lieu de l'appeler, il l'attendit. La porte s'ouvrit, Maryu n'y prêta pas attention étant donné qu'un membre de l'équipage devait sortir, sauf qu'il ne quitta pas la pièce et que Mwu entra avec son uniforme d'Orb sur le dos. Impeccable! Tout se passer exactement comme prévu, Miriallia avait bien fait son boulot. Mwu la remercia du regard et se dirigea vers Maryu qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il était juste derrière elle, il attrapa le poignet de sa naturelle préférée tout en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête et de croiser son regard océan pétillant d'amour et de malice que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, ils fermèrent les yeux et savourèrent se premier baiser après deux longues années sous les regards ébahis du reste de l'équipage... et même celui de l'Eternal. Après quelques instants leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Mwu prit la parole: il n'en avait pas fini._

**- Bonjour à tous chers amis de l'Archangel et de l'Eternal. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure: j'enlève votre capitaine et ce sur le champ. Je n'accepterai aucun refus, **dit il en regardant Maryu, **et aucune contestation de votre part, **ajouta t'il en regardant rapidement les membres de l'équipage.

_Maryu sourit, désormais impatiente de quitter la passerelle à ses côtés. Elle qui avait imaginé ses retrouvailles dans le hangar les préféraient bien ainsi._

-** Je suis sur que vous êtes tous assez grand pour vous débrouillez sans Maryu maintenant que le combat est fini. Si vous avez des questions, allez donc les poser à Andrew ou Lacus, ils se feront un plaisir de vous répondre, j'en suis sur!**

_Sur le grand écran, il était diffile de ne aps voir le sourire d'Andrew face à la scéne qui se déroulait sous son regard. Mwu fit faire un demi-tour à Maryu et plongea son regard dans le sien._

**- Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à tous! Et le premier qui ose nous déranger, je vous assure qu'il le regrettera!**

_Enlacer l'un contre l'autre ils quittèrent la passerelle. Maryu n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait retrouvé, son faucon était là. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la cabine de Maryu. Mwu tapota le code en souriant._

**- Je vois que le code n'a pas changé.**

_ Maryu sourit à son tour et la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils étaient encore dans le noir quand Mwu la serra soudain bien plus fort en approchant les lèvres de son oreille._

**- Pardonne-moi Maryu. Je ne suis pas revenu aussi vite que je le voulais. J'ai était long à tenir ma promesse.**

**- Tu es revenu, c'est le principal. Je te présente mes excuses aussi... je n'ai pas cherché à te retrouver, je te croyais...**

_Il posa son index sur les lèvres de Maryu, surpris de les trouver si facilement malgré l'obscurité._

**- On peut presque dire que je l'étais... je n'étais plus Mwu, j'étais devenu Néo.**

_Maryu baissa la tête, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir flirté avec sa version amnésique. Il le sentit et sembla deviner ses pensées._

**- Au moins, dès que tu m'as retrouvé tu t'es accroché.**

**- Sauf à Orb, sur la falaise, je t'ai...**

**- Chuuut, tu ne m'as pas abandonné, tu as fait ce que je te demandais à ce moment là.**

**- Mais-**

_Il l'embrassa pour qu'elle cesse de s'excuser et autant dire que cela fut une technique des plus efficaces!_

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas très sérieux, on devrait retourner sur le pont les aider, je te rappelle que je suis capitaine de ce vaisseau.**

_Elle disait ça mais pensé l'inverse et préférait amplement rester dans cette cabine avec lui._

**- Très bien capitaine, dans ce cas... Pas le choix.**

_Il lui retira délicatement sa veste, et enleva la sienne au passage._

**- Il faut que j'enlève le reste où le message est passé? Vous êtes en permissions jusqu'à nouvel ordre!**

_Il alluma la lumière du bout des doigts et vit le regard malicieux de Maryu._

**- Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir compris.**

**- Je vais arranger ça,** _promit-il._

_Le reste de la nuit fut empli de plaisir, de bonheur et d'amour. Les deux amants s'étaient enfin retrouvés et en profitèrent de nombreux instants. Ils se redécouvrirent dans le silence de la cabine de Maryu et se jurèrent de ne plus jamais se quitter un seul instant. Ensemble, ils étaient ensemble, et comptait bien le rester jusqu'à là fin de leur jour._

_ Au final, Néo avait gagné, elle allait passer la nuit avec lui une fois de plus..._


End file.
